Sookie, Interrupted: Hadley Ever After
by Jan of Arc
Summary: Set in the Sookie, Interrupted Universe. Sophie-Ann and still human Hadley have a quiet night in. Who knew Disney would inspire a deep conversation that will change Hadley's life forever – literally. AU/OOC/Femslash


**Hadley Ever After**

Summary: Set in the Sookie, Interrupted Universe. Sophie-Ann and still human Hadley have a quiet night in. Who knew Disney would inspire a deep conversation that will change Hadley's life forever – literally.

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns all.

Hadley changed out of her Basque and stockings and slumped onto her sofa wearing her 'sleepy bear' pyjamas. She was all set for an evening of mood raising, packet of Oreo's to her right, glass of Fanta to her left and the remote in her hand begging her to press play and watch her favourite childhood movie. Her earlier shock at being rejected by Sophie-Ann had turned to disappointment and sadness, what better way to cheer up than watching Disney's The Little Mermaid? Mindless fluff with a fairytale ending would surely take her mind off the possibility that the Queen of the vampires had bored of her charms so suddenly after spending so much time getting to know her.

Just as Ariel was taking her newly discovered knick knacks to Scuttle the Seagull to find out what they were, a rapping at the door earned a scowl from Hadley. How dare someone interrupt her when she was trying to raise her spirits! Hadley answered the door, prepared to send whoever it was away with a flea in their ear but stopped when she realised Sophie-Ann was glaring at her from the entryway upon opening.

"What are you doing Hadley?"

"I ... I'm relaxing."

"Relaxing? How _nice_ for you, _I_ however, am hungry as my favourite pet did not follow our usual schedule and present herself to me in the manner we established over six months ago."

"Huh? I was told you wouldn't need me tonight, so instead of getting all up in _my_ face about your rumbly tummy, you should go see what your boy Waldo did with your AB negative entree."

"Waldo told you that you would not be required this evening?"

"Yes he did Ma'am."

Sophie-Ann looked livid but Hadley was aware that the Queen's anger wasn't directed at her, Hadley moved aside and the Queen swept into her apartment, taking in the fizzy pop, cookie's and paused movie. Sophie-Ann conversed telepathically with her child Andre, this was one of her vampire talents and had helped immensely over the centuries, she told him to hold Waldo in her study and that she would deal with him at her leisure – which, of course, meant after she had shared pleasure with her favourite pet until Hadley passed out from exhaustion. She had had favoured pet's before but ... Hadley was _different_, Sophie-Ann was very taken with the southern beauty and found herself disappointed when she could not spend time with her.

"Come Hadley, let me enjoy you."

"But ... I'm not dressed properly."

Sophie-Ann waved her had dismissively. "What you wear is not important my dear, you are more than some mannequin to drape expensive lingerie on."

Hadley made her way over to the bed as Sophie-Ann crawled across the mattress and lay on her side with her head propped up on her hand. Feeling decidedly ... naked without her fancy lingerie and make-up, Hadley tugged at the hem of her pyjama top and nervously kneeled on the bed next to her mistress.

"These clothes, is this what you like to wear when you ... relax?" Hadley nodded and suppressed a shiver as the Queen ran a hand up her thigh to her hip. "And you like to eat sweet things for comfort?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"I see. Isn't that a coincidence? I, too, like to eat sweet things and nothing I have found is sweeter than your blood my Hadley."

Hadley was beneath Sophie-Ann in an instant, the vampire's mouth muffling her yelp of surprise and delight as Sophie-Ann tickled her ribs through her cotton night clothes. The Queen's fingers were adept at many, many things and tickling had to be in the top 5, the first time it happened was an extreme shock to Hadley, not only because it had been around 20 years since someone tickled her but because it was impossible to fathom that a dangerous creature over a millennia old, and royalty to boot, had such a playful side. Sophie-Ann's kisses moved down to Hadley's neck; the human pet could feel the vampire smile against her skin as her giggles turned to pleads.

"Stop! Please your Majesty, please stop? I can't take anymore!"

Sophie-Ann's fingers went from tickling to stroking as she pulled Hadley's body closer to her and scraped at her neck with her sharp fangs. Hadley moaned as the Queen made short work of removing her pyjamas and watched from the bed as Sophie-Ann began taking off her own clothes. The Queen was very young when she was turned – but not under developed or childlike, she would forever be a firm, beautiful specimen on the cusp of adulthood. Hadley palmed Sophie-Ann's small breasts and tugged at the tight, pink peaks before taking one into her mouth, as the human slid her free hand down the vampires stomach towards the patch of moist curls, Sophie-Ann moved away leaving Hadley confused.

"Later my Hadley, I hunger for you ... only for you."

Hadley nodded and let the Queen push her onto her back, running her fingers through the thick auburn locks as Sophie-Ann made her descent down her pet's body. The Queen inhaled the scent of her Hadley's arousal and her fangs ached, she hadn't come across a human who tasted this divine in over 100 years. Of course, Hadley wasn't _all_ human, a tiny part of her was Fae but that was a secret shared only between Sophie-Ann, Hadley and her most trusted child, Andre. The Queen sighed in approval as she felt how wet Hadley was for her, slowly, torturously stroking her pet's heated mound until Hadley's heartbeat was thundering in her chest.

As the human was on the edge of begging for more, Sophie-Ann assaulted Hadley's swollen bud, licking, sucking and rolling the hard bundle of nerves between her blunt front teeth as she plunged her fingers in and out of Hadley's soaking channel. The pet's breathing rattled from her chest which was flushed pink with pleasure; Sophie-Ann watched Hadley's breasts bounce with the force of her ministrations as the young woman arched her back from the bed. The Queen felt her pet's inner walls flutter in the beginning of orgasm and quickly replaced her tongue with her thumb, sinking her fangs into Hadley's femoral artery and moaning as the taste of Hadley's euphoria-laced blood filled her mouth.

When both vampire and human were sated and their limbs untangled from the sheets damp with Hadley's sweat, they held each other and Sophie-Ann stroked Hadley's hair lovingly.

"Do you have to leave now?"

"The night is mine my Hadley, let us spend it together. Shall we move to your sofa and you can continue your relaxation?"

"Umm ... I don't think you'd be amused watching a kid's movie and listening to me munch on cookies!"

"I enjoy spending time with you my Dear; we haven't found the opportunity to just enjoy one another's company for quite a while. Come." Sophie-Ann stood and held out her hand to Hadley. "Tell me all about this film you are viewing."

Hadley grabbed the comforter from the bed and arranged it across them as they settled on the couch. "Well, it's the little Mermaid, I just got to the part when Ariel – she's a Mermaid princess and likes to discover human stuff from sunken vessels – she was going to her seagull friend so he can tell her what all the human things are that she found."

The Queen looked confused. "I certainly don't remember Hans writing _that_! Yes, the little Mermaid had an unhealthy fascination with humans but she never took any items to a _bird_ for identification!"

"Uh ... yeah, well this is the Disney version so they have to make it kid friendly and sanitise it a little."

Sophie-Ann made a huffing noise but wrapped her arms around Hadley as the movie started up again. Hadley stifled her giggles as the Queen made disapproving noises at the fact a Jamaican crab was conducting a Mermaid concert but by the time Sebastian was singing about how life was better under the sea, Hadley could take no more.

"Look I know it's probably way off the mark compared to the story _you_ read but its fun and light hearted and it has a happy ending!"

"But the little Mermaid turns into sea foam at the end, how is _that_ happy?"

"She doesn't in this version, her Daddy turns her into a human forever and she marries the prince."

"I hate to point this out Hadley but a young Mermaid, a princess no less, changing what and who she is so that a _human_ male will love her and marry her is _not _a happy ending. This Disney person is basically telling young girls that if they want love _they_ have to change and be whatever their heart's desire wants them to be! Christabel and Emily will be rolling, _nay_, spinning wildly in their graves!"

"I'm sure if it had been the other way round Eric, that's the prince's name, I'm sure _he_ would become a mermaid to stay with her ... maybe. Sometimes to be with the one's we love we have to change."

Hadley looked pointedly at Sophie-Ann but the Queen looked away from her. "Hadley ... that isn't the moral of this story, not as I know it anyway, Hans made a point of letting the reader know that the changes _his_ little Mermaid went through were hard, painful and, in the end, pointless."

"That's because in _that_ story it wasn't true love." Hadley shrugged. "I know that the prince in Hans Christian Andersen's story moved on to the little Mermaid's sister, I think, so in _that_ story the Mermaid was a chump! She gave up what she was for a man who did the dirty on her the first chance he could, if she'd gotten to know him before she asked the witch to turn her human maybe she could have saved herself the bother."

"You believe in true love?"

Hadley turned and placed her hand on Sophie-Ann's cheek. "I do, I believe in true love, unconditional love, endless love and the kind of love that lasts forever."

"Forever? That is a very long time my Hadley and in my experience, is unrealistic."

"Have you ever heard of a vampire turning someone for love?"

"Many times, it never lasts more than 200 years then the love fades, sometimes it even turns to resentment and repulsion."

Hadley's brow creased as she thought about what her lover had just told her. "In these relationships, how many were turned willingly, knowing the person they fell in love with was a vampire?"

"Very few."

"And those few, did their love burn away and change to hate?"

"I ... I have no idea what would have happened if they survived. I met one such couple, they were still so in love, even after 160 years together, but Natalija perished at the hands of a group of witch hunters and her child, Piotr, met the sun the next morning. He couldn't stand to be apart from her for even a day."

"That's true love alright." Hadley smiled and shook her head. "I ... don't ever want to leave you Soph."

"My Hadley, thinking that one day you will not be here with me brings an ache to my un-beating heart but I cannot turn you."

"You don't want me forever?" Hadley whispered.

"I want you forever Hadley, I want you until the world ends and we are all dust but I just couldn't stand for you to hate me."

Hadley leaned over and kissed Sophie-Ann's closed eyes one at a time. "How could I ever hate you? My saviour, my soul mate, my love, my life, you're everything to me Sophie-Ann LeClerq. What I feel for you is as true and deep as the ocean and it'll never fade."

"Hadley, no-one has ever spoken of me in that way. I came to Louisiana to rule, to be under no-one's thumb but who would have thought after all of these decades I would find a human girl who had such power over me, over my ... feelings. Hadley you are my heart, you make me feel like I'm living instead of existing."

"I never want to lose this feeling Soph."

The Queen was ... scared, a sensation so alien to her but the fact that Hadley believed in their shared feelings so vehemently, a lowly human could grasp the concept of true, never ending love but a vampire over a millennia in years was fearful of losing something she had the ability to keep with her forever! Would it be selfish to turn her lover or would it be more cowardly to let her die a human death and never feel her touch or hear her passionate declarations through the centuries?

"Nor I my pet, you are my heart, my love, will you be my ... child?"

Hadley kissed Sophie-Ann deeply before licking the bloody tear that had rolled from the vampire Queen's eye.

"I will love you forever Sophie-Ann LeClerq, I promise you won't be disappointed, you never have to be afraid that my love will die."


End file.
